Akura-ou
This article is about Kirihito after he was possessed. For the Kirihito not taken by Akura-ou, head to Kirihito (Human) Akura-ou (悪羅王) is a powerful demon with an immortal body only considering Tomoe to be his equal. However when Tomoe left him, he succumbed to the gods powers and lost his body. After being locked up, he chanced upon a boys body and took it, returning to the world and is constantly seeking a way to retrieve his lost body. Plot Akura-Ou, also known as Kirihito in his human form, or the evil king/ demon king, was an infamous yokai that has been living for at least 600 years. He worked with Tomoe, wrecking havoc to the world of both yokai and humans alike. They were so undefeatable that not even the gods of Izumo could overcome their combined power. That was until Tomoe fell in love with a human woman known as Yukiji. After being captured by the gods, his soul was taken from his immortal body and he was sent to Yomi-no-Kuni and split, his soul sealed into a group of rocks whilst his immortal body thrown into eternal fiery flames. He lived there for a long time until the soul of a young, recently-deceased, boy named Mori Kirihito came to him and asked him to send an 'I'm sorry' message to his mother because they had a silly argument just before his death. Akura-Ou accepted out of boredom and curiosity. Upon taking the boy's body he woke in a hospital room being hugged by 'his' mother. After some time, Akura-ou created two fox-masked shikigami to help him retrieve his original body back from Yomi-no-Kuni. Meeting Nanami He first met Nanami while she was being chased by fallen gods. They were angry at her for being a human yet daring to accept the invitation to the God's Summit. Akura-ou then insulted them as being a lower status than Nanami causing one fallen god to hit him, giving him a serious injury. This angered Nanami who then used Mamoru to repel the gods. She attempted to tend to Akura-ou's wounds but he refused her help and attempted to kiss her to take some of her life energy to heal himself which made Nanami panic and flee. He then went to Yomotsuhira and opened the Kyo Gan Mon in an attempt to get his body back. However, Nanami and Otohiko came to guard the gates since the original guard was currently at the God's Summit. This disrupted his plans. Tekkimaru, one of his yokai followers, immediately held Akura-ou hostage in defense so that Otohiko would not attack them due to Akura-ou being human (though they did not know of his being Akura-Ou). Tekkimaru then jumped into Yomi-no-Kuni believing it will give him an immortal body, bringing Akura-ou together with him. Immediately, Tekkimaru turned to dust due to not being a god or a powerful Yokai. Akura-ou's human body also began to rot. In fear for his safety, Nanami jumped in after him. He woke before Nanami within the Yomi-no-Kuni. He got a lock of her hair and wrapped it around his wrist to protect him from rotting. Soon they were fetched by the servants of the god of Yomi-no-Kuni, Izanami. When Nanami asked Izanami to send them back, she replied that only Nanami could go and that Akura-ou could not due to his body already being dead. After which, Akura-ou was snatched up by a giant hand (conjured by Izanami) and disappeared into one of the cells. He had flashbacks in the darkness and wondered if everything that had happened was only a dream. He was soon rescued by Nanami but could not understand why she did so. He hugged her fiercely, marveling at her warmth. She pulls away, saying she belongs to Tomoe, to which he is intrigued by. She led him to the entrance but it was blocked by Ikusagami, the war god. However they were soon rescued by Tomoe and brought back to the world above. There, he attacks Tomoe, but then looks at Nanami and decides to do it another time. Past Arc In the present Akura-ou sends Yatori to kidnap Nanami so she could function as a 'divine pillar' allowing them to conrol the flames and thus climb the mountain to retrieve his demon body. Yatori bound her with a magical ankle chain leaving her with Akura-ou. The two of them talk and he displays a certain distain towards his past self (though he doesn't say who he was). Unintentionally his speaking of the past gives Nanami the idea to travel back in time to help save Tomoe. She breaks the ankle bind, thanks him and escapes much to his irritation. This scene is in the manga but does not occur in the anime OVA wherein Nanami comes up with the idea to time travel by herself. He was seen going around raiding human villages along with Tomoe, later deciding to head west after becoming bored with the land he was in. He was shown taking over human armies and commanding them to do impossible tasks and, should they fail to succeed, were then commanded to kill themselves. He was shown being upset and mad at Tomoe for leaving him when he wanted him to play with him. He was also shown to get a kick out of killing in general. Appearance Past Akura-ou in his original body was a very tall, somewhat good-looking yokai that was about the same age as Tomoe. He had strong broad shoulders and a lean body. His long red hair fell past his shoulders reaching below his back. He exhibited large horns on top of his head as well as pointed ears with large golden ear rings. He wore black pants, boots, and a long opened trench coat with long black feathers covering the shoulders, and a net shirt underneath. He also showcased two beaded necklaces with dragon claws attached to it and a wrestling belt around his waist. He had dark painted nails, amber kohl-lined eyes, and dark full lips giving a slightly goth-like appearance. Present In Kirihito's body he has short black hair, black kohl-lined eyes, and pale skin. He wears a black long-sleeved turtleneck and black pants which he sometimes wears a dark-colored kimono or a jacket over. Personality As a demon 600 years ago, he was very arrogant, violent, and confident in his powers. He was also shown to be quick tempered and somewhat of a brat that is used to getting his way. He took pleasure in meaningless, blood thirsty, massacres which annoyed his partner, Tomoe, very much. He was shown to become somewhat childlike in chapter 91 and he seemed not have a lot brains as shown in chapter 88 when he couldn't understand anything on a battle map that was made for him, only understanding that everything in red was his, further emphasizing his blind love for killing. He considered humans to be weak pathetic creatures with weak bodies. He also took great pleasure in annoying Tomoe by taking things away from him, like his clothes while about to go to battle. After inhabiting Kirihito's body, he still remained arrogant, confident and over-estimating to the point of endangering his human body. He simply could not understand why humans would do things that do not benefit them in any way, thinking of them as fools. Though he comments that humans have the strength and will to do whatever they want no matter how hopeless it seemed. He is seen as to "grown up" a little bit and seemed more calm and collected than his past self, even going as far as admitting that his past self from 500 years ago was an idiot that had no direction in life. In the past, he would often face an opponent head-on. According to Nanami, he would say things bluntly. Like Tomoe, he strongly disbelieved in love and thought it was a foolish idea. He considered women boring and not fun. However, he has shown considerable interest in Nanami, although his feelings, whether romantic or not; have not been made clear. Relationships Tomoe He was his partner in massacre hundreds of years ago. They were very close and the only one Akura-ou considered as his equal, referring to each other as 'brother'. But because Tomoe fell in love with a human (Yukiji), leading to Akura-ou's capture and imprisonment, he now has a lingering dislike for Tomoe. Akura-ou appeared very trustful of Tomoe, as shown when he killed a member of his army when the Yokai suggested the possibility of Tomoe betraying him, which Akura-ou found nonsense. He was also shown to have ill feelings towards the God of war that had nearly killed Tomoe. One of his reasons for invading Izumo was to get the head of the God. Nanami She rescued him from Yomi-no-Kuni when he had fallen in. He couldn't understand why she did so when she barely knew him. After she rescued him from the darkness, he hugged her tightly, welcoming her warmth. When Nanami traveled back to the past, she travels around with Akura-ou for some time, who admitted that Nanami was pretty interesting. However, he made Nanami run away, after he killed some robbers who were trying to steal from her. Later in the series whilst hiding from humans he provoked Nanami states that, "The place where we live now is peaceful and calm, it's a place which doesn't reek of blood", this surprises him and leaves him quizzical. As the series moves on he appears to care more about Nanami's opinion of him becoming angry when she refutes that Tomoe isn't like him and queries why her words pierce him so deeply. Yatori He had worked under him with the name 'Furball' when Akura-ou was still in his immortal body long ago. In that time, Akura-ou mostly ignored his efforts to gain his attention. In the present, Yatori tried to gain Akura-ou's approval by gaining complete control of Kurama Mountain, in which he failed. He accompanied Akura-ou on his second trip to Yomi-no-Kuni, where they discovered Akura-ou's body atop a mountain of flames, upon realising they could not climb it he pursuaded a reluctant Akura-ou to return to the surface until they could formulate a successful plan. Kayako Hiiragi She was one of Akura-ou's pawns. She was deeply in love with him which was why she did her best to win the invitation to the God's Summit. When she inevitably lost, Akura-Ou left her saying he no longer needs her and that she is useless. He usually ignores her cell phone calls. Mrs. Mori The mother of the Kirihito, the boy that Akura-ou's soul is now possessing. She worries a great deal about her son, not knowing that her son is long dead and that the person she thinks is her son is not. She is seen bringing Akura-ou meals and checking up on him, much to Akura-ou dismay and annoyance. At first Akura-ou was rather reluctant to fulfill Kirihito Mori's wish of saying sorry to his mother, but after she hugged Akura-ou, he kept is promise. He starts off not caring at all about her and tells her not to fuss over him, though she doesn't listen to him. He constantly says that he can't deal with her, but deep down he has grown a soft spot for 'his' mother as shown when he shattered a mirror that led to the Yomi-no-Kuni, saving her from rotting away. He calls her "Okasama" meaning mother. Quotes Trivia *It is unknown how Tomoe and Akura-ou first met or how they became comrades. *Akura-ou literally translates to 'Evil King'. *Akura-ou is sometimes referred to Akura-no-Ou. *Akura-ou has the same eye color as Tomoe in the manga. *Akura-ou is taller than Tomoe, in his original form. In human form, he is shorter. *Akura-ou was shown in the last episode of the first season in his human form (Kirihito). S62AK VjEhc.jpg A.jpg A10e937eca806538c231d4c496dda144ac34822f.jpg Akura-ou.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Yokai Category:Characters